Porque sigo apostando por ti
by SpaceWanderer02
Summary: Porque siempre habrá una pregunta que responder, y para mi esta es la respuesta.ONESHOT


**Este es mi primer Fanfic de Los Juegos del Hambre, más bien un One Shot, porque siempre habrá una pregunta que responder, y para mi esta es la respuesta. Comenten y critiquen todo lo que quieran, espero que les guste.**

* * *

><p>El Libro de hierbas ha caído de mis manos temblorosas, mientras cojo el papel solo puedo escuchar los latidos de mi corazón, el palpitante golpeteo de mi sangre en mis oídos, y el canto de los sinsajos sobre las copas de los árboles, lejos, en la pradera.<p>

¿Cómo llegó esto aquí?

Trato de recordar en lo que estaba pensando antes de abrir el libro, antes siquiera de entrar en la habitación.

Pero no puedo pensar ahora que tengo el papel entre mis manos, y leo las primeras frases, los primeros párrafos y la estilizada caligrafía que aún guardo en mi memoria.

Abro la carta con lentitud, temerosa, desasosegada, y todo desaparece a mí alrededor… porque sé que esto es real, y que, a pesar de las lágrimas que inundan mis ojos, logro leer cada palabra escrita cuidadosamente en el limpio papel blanco:

_**Para Katniss.**_

_Porque en los pocos años en los que estuve contigo, me prometí dejar traslucir, no solo tu encanto y tu belleza, si no también tu fortaleza, obstinación y decisión._

_Lo siento por haberte hecho esperar._

_Se que han pasado varios meses desde la caída del Capitolio, no se cuantos, ya he perdido la cuenta._

_¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos Katniss? ¿El temor que sentías al momento de entrar a la arena (lo mismo que sentía yo por ti) pero que no quisiste sacar a la luz?_

_Cuando me eligieron para esta tarea, esperaba a un tributo temeroso, inocente y cobarde, me dije que no me encariñaría contigo, porque esperaba que murieras, si Katniss, ¡esperaba que mi tributo muriera en la arena! no sabes lo entupido que me sentí despues..._

_Transmitieron la celebración de la cosecha del distrito 12 por televisión abierta, como ya sabes, obligando a todos ver la programación especial._

_Ya había elegido el distrito 12 para mi trabajo, y estaba esperando el momento de la elección de un tributo. Te digo que, cuando salió tu hermana, sentí un fuerte apretón en mi garganta ¡Una niña tan pequeña! Le vi avanzar hacia el escenario con pasos lentos y temblorosos, y entonces sucedió..._

_Nunca nadie esperó tal muestra de valor, de amor, algo suficientemente fuerte, a sabiendas de que tu vida no sería la misma dependiendo de lo que sucediera en ese antes y despues de la arena... si es que salías viva de ello._

_Cuando sacaste a la luz tu valor Katniss, entregándote a un enorme sacrificio, en ese instante, supe que eras muy diferente a todos los demás tributos que pasaban por la arena, quería estar a tu lado a lo largo de los Juegos, saber que eras, no solo un tributo más, si no una persona con algo por lo que luchar, algo que en el instante de seleccionarte yo no tenía... verás, desde el momento en que te vi, supe que ibas a sobrevivir._

_**¿Por qué?**_

_Katniss..._

_**odiaba al Capitolio**... lo odiaba con toda mi alma; La imagen de la hipocresía, la vanidad, la sed de venganza producidas por ese rencor lacerante hacia los ciudadanos que se le revelaban; La sumisión, entrega, de las personas ante el presidente Snow, ese tirano que nadie se atrevía a desafiar por temor a su seguridad, ¡odiaba ese sentimiento Katniss! sumisión, miedo, temor... pero sobre todas las cosas; odiaba los Juegos del Hambre._

_La morbosidad viviente en cada uno de los ciudadanos de Panem se volvía para mi algo aborrecible; ver a todos esos niño caer ensangrentados a los pies de otros niños, matándose entre ellos, corriendo por sus vidas, muriendo poco a poco, aún al salir de la arena... como Haymich y otros vencedores, quienes el Capitolio controló hasta la medula..._

_No quería eso para ti, mi querida Katniss; no quería que fueras un objeto que el Capitolio utilizara a su antojo. Sospecho que ya sabes de antemano la utilidad que les daban a los Vencedores despues de salir de la arena. No solo quería hacer de ti una imagen para la rebelión; quería hacerte intocable, por tu inigualable perseverancia en los momentos de más peligro, quería que el Capitolio supiera que contigo no se podía jugar._

_Desde el momento en que te presentaste ante mi, supe que tenía que hacer de ti alguien inolbidable, pues sabía que las hazañas que harías en un futuro cercano serían de un alto impacto, que no serías solo una cara bonita o un icono del distrito 12. Tú representarías a todos los distritos, no como un simple tributo, si no, como ciudadana de Panem, dispuesta a desafiar la autoridad del Capitolio, dispuesta a sacar hacia adelante sus ansias de libertad._

_Me sentía, y me sigo sintiendo, orgulloso de ti._

_Tú eras el Sinsajo, y sigues siendo el Sinsajo, no como un icono de rebeldía, manipulada a antojo de la presidenta Coin. Tú fuiste, desde siempre, libre._

_No importaba cuantas personas cayeran a tu alrededor, no importaban las muerte, por muy dolorosas que fueran, tu siempre fuiste digna, orgullosa, obstinada, ¡valiente!..._

_**…viva.**_

_Y quiero que sigas siéndolo, sobrevive a pesar de todo, a pesar de las lagrimas, a pesar del dolor y la soledad que te persiga en tu camino, por un final digno de la joven que nunca olvidaré, hazlo por Primrose, quien lucho tanto como tu hasta el final. Sé que confió en ti, en que podrías salir adelante, porque yo también lo hice, y lo hago todavía._

_Perdóname por no haber podido estar junto a ti en estos últimos años, por no haberte dado el suficiente apoyo en los difíciles meses, yo no debí irme, lo siento mucho._

_Quiero volver a sentirme orgulloso de ti, mi querida Katniss, quiero que renazcas de las cenizas. No olvides a los que ya se han ido, recuérdalos, mantenlos en tu memoria, sus rostros, sus sonrisas y sus palabras. Recuérdalos vivos, y no derrames lagrimas por ellos; acepta sus muertes, porque como tu, como yo y como todos los que nos rodean en este pequeño mundo, algún día transitaremos por ese gran pasillo oscuro hacia la luz._

_Tal vez esta sea la última vez que te escriba Katniss; no diré adonde estoy, tampoco como logré huir de las manos de Snow, y como he dejado esta carta en el libro de hierbas que tu hermana me facilitó antes de viajar al Capitolio._

_No la olvidaré, tenía tus ojos,_

_**y tu fortaleza.**_

_Mientras tanto mi querida Chica en Llamas, quiero que siguas con tu vida tal cual la dejaste antes de ir a la arena. Ambos sabemos que no se puede volver atrás, pero has un intento de borrar tus temores, porque ya no hay peligro del que correr… quiero que te cases, que tengas hijos, que tengas una familia, que hagas amigos, quiero vuelvas a sentirlo todo por completo y al mismo tiempo quiero que te sientas completa y plenamente viva._

_**Porque sigo apostando por ti.**_

_**Cinna.**_


End file.
